


Sam's Shirt

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [45]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Sam catches reader wearing his shirt.





	Sam's Shirt

You two have been getting serious, even talked about moving in together, but nothing ever goes past the “maybe we should” stage. He left his shirt at your place, it’s your favorite shirt. That wonderful brown, v-neck shirt of his that you’re even surprised any man can pull off. 

You don’t know when he’ll be coming back for it, or if he even remembers he has left it there. It still has his smell. You bring the shirt close to you face and inhale deeply, thinking off all the times you had together. All those stolen moments behind buildings, in parks, in that cave you found at the beach, came flooding back.

“Fuck it.” You remove your shirt and slip his on. You’re practically swimming in it, but it looks good on you. You stare at yourself in the mirror for a while longer before you go on about your day.

You watch tv snuggled up to a pillow, still breathing in his scent. 

“Is that my shirt?”

“Holy fuck!” You nearly fall off the couch. “How did you get in here?”

“You gave me a copy of the key, remember? So, is that my shirt?” he asks one more time.

You look down, and smile meekly. “Maybe.”

“Uh huh.”

You feel his hand on your chin, lifting it up so you can meet his eyes.

“You should take it off.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You drop yours eyes in shame. 

“Babygirl, I didn’t mean it like that,” he whispers in your ear. 

You look up at him confused. 

“What I mean is that it looks great on you, but right now…” He begins to run his hands up and under the shirt. “I rather have it on the floor.”

Your face burns as he peels it off of you. 

“Now, what do you say we remove my boxers that you have been wearing as well?”


End file.
